forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Batman - Jokers Team Up!
'''Lego Batman - Jokers Team Up '''is a 2010 Forrestfire101 film about Heath Ledger Joker and Mark Hamill Joker teaming up against Batman. Plot Batman is sitting in front of the Batcomputer and asks it to give him a list of the recent crime. The computer reveals that Mark Hamill Joker and Heath Ledger Joker have broken out of Arkham Asylum. The Batcomputer also reveals that Robin deleted all of Batman's files so he could put all of his gay stuff on it. Batman tells Robin to stay in the Batcave and not to play Wii as punishment. He hires Batgirl to watch Robin, and Robin complains about how Batgirl always invites her annoying friends over. Meanwhile, the Jokers just robbed the Gotham City Bank. MH Joker and HL Joker discuss what they should do next. MH Joker laughs. HL Joker says that MH Joker laughs a lot and states that he laughed in the Dark Knight move, just not all the time. MH Joker says that he was in a hit TV show that lasted over 7 years and gets angry at HL Joker because HL Joker is more popular than he is. He then laughes again. MH Joker continues laughing even though HL Joker keeps telling him to stop. When MH Joker finally shuts up, HL Joker calls him a prick. Batman arrives and is about to take the 2 Jokers back to jail. HL Joker then says, "Not so fast, Batman. I have a bus filled with little children hanging on top of a skyscraper in west Gotham. The detonator has been given to the mayor of the city that if pressed, will snap the wire holding the bus on said skyscraper. Now, the mayor is hooked up to a machine I invented that is slowly drilling a hole through the side of his head, and if hdoesn't slams him against a wall. As the HL Joker walks to them with a knife, a random background civilian that was wathing the fight states he hates Gotham City. Heath Ledger Joker stabs Batman in the shoulder, allowing Mark Hamill Joker to shake off Batman throws a Batarang, which misses and hits the wall. Mark Hamill Joker throws a Joker bomb at Batman, injuring him badly. Both Jokers walk up to Batman, and shoot him. Meanwhile, Batgirl and her friends are having a party, which Robin is not enjoying. Batman, covered in blood and scratches, walks by, and Robin asks, "Batman, what happened, did you die?" as if dying was a casual thing. Batman replies almost and Robin states he wished he was there to help,but Batman says he is useless and walks away,with Robin suspiously asking 'Or am I?' with Batman,from a distance shout's 'YOU ARE!' Later, Robin builds a wormhole generator to bridge their universe with another dimension while Mark Hamill Joker, thinking he succeeded in killing Batman, is depressed now that he has no other goal in life. Heath Ledger Joker tries to cheer him up by listing his several talents (killing, laughing, spraying people with acid, and pilates) and saying that all they need to do is get a new enemy. Batman appears, revealing that he is not dead. He also reveals that Alfred (Keshen8) is his new sidekick, going by the name of Oldman. Heath Ledger Joker charges at Batman, who kicks him into the wall. As they have a long fight,both Jokers point their guns at Batman,He cries "HUUUMAAN SHIEELDD!" and jumps behind Alfred. Both Jokers rapidly fire their guns, blowing off Alfred's limbs and eventually deteriorating him. With Batman's human shield gone, Heath Ledger Joker tells Batman that he has " a train filled with elderly people traveling towards a destroyed bridge in East Gotham. I've calculated the trojectory of said train, which will fly off the rails of said destroyed bridge. If my calculations are correct, then the train will directly crash into the Gotham City Orphanage. Unless the orphanins in said orphanarium blows up this train with the detonator I gave them, then the train will explode on impact, when it- when it- when it impacts the orphanage. Now, on the train- filled with elderly people- they have a-" Mark Hamill Joker, annoyed by Joker's babbling, tells him to be quiet. The Jokers are about to kill Batman, when the Tumbler drives in. Robin, in the Tumbler, tells Batman that he brought "Bat-up." Batman is confused by this, and Robin explains that it's like backup, but with a bat. Next to Robin is the Christian Bale Batman (Forrestfire101). Mark Hamill Joker asks who "this clown" is, and Christian Bale Batman replies, in a deep, raspy, almost impossible to understand voice, "I'm Batman!" He throws Mark Hamill Joker up into the air. He throws a batarang, which ricochets off the Tumbler and hits Heath Ledger Joker. Heath Ledger Joker and Christian Bale Batman get into a fistfight, and Regular Batman takes over by tackling Heath Ledger Joker and crashing through the window into the street. At that point, Mark Hamill Joker falls back down and lands on Robin. He throws Robin out the window and into the street, and Christian Bale Batman throws Mark Hamill Joker out the window, right next to Heath Ledger Joker. This put them in the perfect position for Regular Batman to shoot a net launcher at them. Back at the Batcave, Batman has both Jokers tied up, and is planning on using Robin's wormhole generator (which he took credit for building) to send them to "the most terrible incarnation of the Batman mythos ever concieved..... yes, Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever!" After they are sucked into the wormhole, Robin suggests sending Christian Bale Batman back to his own universe, but Regular Batman likes Christian Bale Batman, and wants to keep him. They decide to go to the bar, and when Robin wants to come, Batman won't let him come because the legal drinking age is 21, and Robin complains that he is 25. Batman is amused at how pathetic Robin is at age 25. In the end, Robin is chased by Chloe, Batgirl's friend who likes him before the scene cuts to the ForrestFire Films logo. Characters Forrest Whaley plays Kevin Conroy Batman, the main protagonist. Forrest Whaley plays Christian Bale Batman, the Dark Knight version of Batman sent to help the duo stop the Jokers. Forrest Whaley plays Robin, Batman's sidekick. Keshen Sheken plays Heath Ledger Joker, One of the 2 main antagonist trying to kill Batman. & Alfred, Batman's Butler Patrick Girts plays Mark Hamill Joker, the other main antagonist devoted to Batman's demise. TheFourMonkeys' Mommy Monkey plays Batgirl, Batman's secondary sidekick. Filmyguy1 plays Batcomputer, Batman's new computer. Chloe References * When the Batcomputer shows a list of current crimes, it mentions a mugging on 31st Street, and shows the clip of a woman being mugged from Lego Batman - Nightwing's Return, a bank robbery on 22nd Street, and shows the clip of Scarecrow robbing a bank from Lego Batman - The Scarecrow, and Nightmare on Elm Street, and shows Freddy Krueger from the movie Nightmare on Elm Street. * Batman wouldn't let Robin play Wii. * Heath Ledger Joker complains that Mark Hamill laughs too much, stating that when he was in the movie The Dark Knight he laughed, but not as much as Mark Hamill does. Mark Hamill retaliates by saying that he was in a hit TV show for 7 years (referring to Batman: The Animated Series). * Heath Ledger Joker describes a series of comically elaborate deathtraps that he has set up, much like he does in the Dark Knight. * When Mark Hamill Joker suggests they kill Batman, Heath Ledger Joker replies, "Oh, I don't want to kill him, he's just too much fun," parodying his line in The Dark Knight. * In Batgirl's slumber party, there are posters of Taylor Swift, Edward and Jacob from Twilight, Justin Bieber, Mason, The Jonas Brothers, Samuel Jackson, Nightwing, and the Duck Song Duck. * Batman using Alfred as a human shield is a reference to an older Forrestfire Film, Lego Batman - Human Shield, although the animation is now drastically improved. * Christian Bale Batman in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight talks in a very deep raspy voice, which is the reason behind Christian Bale Batman talking in an almost impossible to understand voice. * When Christian Bale Batman throws Mark Hamill Joker into the air, Mark Hamill Joker's scream is a Wilhelm Scream. * Batman sends the Jokers into Batman Forever as a punishment. Forrest put this in as an error, meaning Joel Schumacher created Batman and Robin, not Batman Forever. * The bloody Batman minifigure is the same one from The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie when he found Spidey and Superman outside the theater. Category:Lego Batman